1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to rehabilitation devices for the musculature of the cervical spine and, more particularly, to medical devices designed to strengthen, support and rehabilitate neck muscles and ligaments surrounding the cervical spine. The device of this invention is a functional assemblage of components arranged to universally fit patients or other users. The individual components can be assembled from multiple components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of exercise and medical devices have been used in the past to exercise or rehabilitate the neck or spine of individuals recuperating from accidents, e.g., automobile or athletic. The prior art devices can generally be characterized as cumbersome, unattractive and ineffective. The use of such devices has been hampered by the requirement that movement and activity is extremely limited while such devices are worn.
The isotonic device of this invention solves these prior art problems by providing a device that is worn during normal activity and that achieves its therapeutic benefits during such routine use. The term `isotonic`, as used herein, means that the forces placed on the muscles and ligaments in the cervical area are substantially the same when the head is moved in any direction; i.e., flexion, extension, left and right lateral flexion, and left and right rotation. The device of this invention has utility primarily as a rehabilitation device but also as an exercise device for the isotonic treatment of the neck and cervical spine area. The device of this invention simultaneously provides exercise, support, and recuperative ability.
One of the devices of the prior art for exercising the human neck involves the use of a series of straps of cloth material which are sewn or otherwise secured together to form a hat-like pocket for cradling the head of the person whose neck is to be exercised. Portions of the strap are arranged to depend from the hat portion of this prior art device so as to extend substantially below the neck and shoulders of the person performing a neck exercise routine but not, typically, below the waist of such user. The ends of such straps terminate in loops for anchoring suitable weighted objects thereto.
The use of this prior art neck exercising device involves placing the hat portion over the head of the person whose neck is to be exercised, affixing one or more weighted objects to the looped portions of the depending straps, and thereafter moving the neck up and down and side to side. The weighted objects provide a constant pull or "force" which is transmitted to the user's neck via the depending straps and the hat structure formed by the sewn straps. The neck is thereby exercised along with the muscles of the human body which are associated with the movement of the human neck. At least one deficiency with this prior art device lies in the inability of the user to comfortably stand up and exercise his neck. The contact of the weighted objects with the user's body is in some cases intolerable and in other cases, simply a nuisance and source of irritation.
Another prior art neck exercising device includes an upright frame capable of surrounding the upper torso of a person. This device includes: a pair of handles for the manual gripping of the frame, a plurality of weighted objects, and some flexible ropes. One end of each rope is secured to one of the weighted objects. The device further includes guide means secured to a frame for guiding each of the plurality of ropes; means for securing the ropes to the weighted objects; and means for securing the unattached ends of the ropes to the head of the person using the device.
The use of this prior art device relies on movements of the weights which are intended to strengthen the neck. This device, however, can present problems when used by patients with a herniated disc since such weights can cause additional compression of the cervical spine and therefore, possibly exacerbate the injuries of the cervical spine. In addition, the use of the frame is cumbersome and a nuisance.
In the prior art there are also total body exercising mechanisms which include means for exercising the neck muscles along with other muscles of the body. Generally these devices include a headpiece connected to either a chest piece or a back piece by an elastic strap to provide some resistance to the movement of the head during the exercising. Such devices do not provide for the isotonic treatment of the musculature of the cervical spine and should not be used for the rehabilitation of the cervical spine as they do not place the desired multiple and symmetrical forces to the cervical area.
At the present time, there is a continuing need for a device for exercising the cervical spine as it relates to the rehabilitation of injuries to the cervical spine, deformities of the cervical spine and disease of the spine affecting the neck area. There is also a need for strengthening soft tissues and ligamentous tissue, such as the anterior, posterior and left and right lateral longitudinal ligaments of the cervical spine. A device is especially needed when these areas have been exposed to trauma and injury has resulted and for the post-surgical rehabilitation of soft tissue after cervical laminectomies. A device is also needed for those people suffering from a weakness in the cervical spine from other causes other than trauma. Especially needed is a device which can address the above needs while depending solely on isotonic responses (without weights) to natural movements, and allows the person to use the device while engaging in almost any type of activity.